venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Toast
Johnny Toast is the British Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire intern of Johnny Ghost played by ImmortalKyodai. He has psychic abilities, knows the deadly art of British Disco, and has a drinking problem. Johnny knows the deadly art of British Disco, a dance that causes instantaneous death to anyone witnessing it (unless they are either already dead or British), which cost him his wife. At one point, he was a guard at a bank/hospital and tries to defend it from Amii and the Dread Pirate Zviggles, but inevitably, fails. Personality Johnny Toast seems to be quite trusting of Johnny Ghost. He is only in videos with Johnny Ghost, so it seems that he prefers to stay with Johnny Ghost. He relies on Johnny Ghost for information about paranormal investigation. He follows what Johnny Ghost says, and is quite timid when speaking to other people. Relationships Johnny Ghost Even though Toast is older than Johnny Ghost, he is Ghost's assistant, but he doesn't mind. Johnny Toast could be what prevents Johnny Ghost from turning into Jimmy Casket, but it does not always work. Johnny Toast always tries to clean up after Ghost and blames himself if something goes wrong. He is willing to take the blame for most mistakes that Johnny Ghost makes. Several times, Johnny Ghost was jealous of Johnny Toast because Toast was the "fan favorite." Amii When Amii first met Johnny Toast, she had a crush on him. However, she dumped Toast in favor of Johnny Ghost. Johnny Toast also is extremely afraid of Amii. He claims to have nightmares about her. Papa Acachalla Papa Acachalla favors Johnny Ghost over Johnny Toast as revealed when he arrived at the Acachalla house without Ghost, and Papa became disappointed. Papa's dislike evolved for him when he attempted to sacrifice Spender, Gertrude, and Johnny Toast to the Nintendo ghosts. He hates PIE because they work for the government, which wants his "tax dollars." Nintendo Ghosts Toast was shown to have no hatred towards the Nintendo Ghosts, unlike others. He only banished it from the house at Gertrude's will. He used gaming skills to banish Mario and Luigi from the Acachalla house. Gertrude Johnny Toast seems to like Gertrude much more than Papa Acachalla. She does not seem to care about PIE whatsoever however. Toast finds her much nicer than Papa Acachalla, as she paid him and politely asked him to get rid of the ghosts, while Acachalla attempted sacrificing them and ranted on about his "tax dollars." Billy Johnny Toast is very rarely in an episode with Billy. Billy and Johnny Toast do not interact almost ever, but Billy restarted med school because of Johnny Toast's time bomb, and he may be unhappy with him about putting Papa Acachalla back in the dragon and forcing him to re-experience the words of Gertrude and MaddieFriend about getting him out. Military Morons Toast does not make it clear how he is related to the Military Morons or if he's related to the Military Morons. At first, he says they are his cousins from the Union, then he says they are his third cousins, then he says he's never met them before, and finally he says they are just two random people he brought along for some odd reason. Toast starts a hatred for them, but still attempts to keep them alive, trying to save "Sir Captain Military Gung-Ho Jarhead" when he screamed as poison headcrabs attacked. Toast allowed Ghost to do what he wanted with the duo, who said they met each other at Comicon, and that they know enough about each other already so that "Sir Captain Military Gung-Ho Jarhead" knows that "World War II soldier" likes Battlefield more than Call of Duty. Gung-ho Jarhead and WWII Soldier became ghosts and haunted Toast and Ghost, before Toast became fed up and killed WWII Soldier with a stunstick, followed by Ghost shooting Gung-ho Jarhead with a pulse rifle. The duo might have turned into zombies. They said the tagged along with PIE to stay alive, although this ultimately failed as Ghost and Toast killed them twice instead of the Housekeeper. Other Ghosts Toast had a hatred for a ghost that caused him to fall in and out of a dimensional rift. Toast had Ghost get rid of the effects by smearing creme cheese on his face, and this worked because the ghost was lactose intolerant. Toast is shown to dislike Maxwell Acachalla and Cardboard Friend and constantly attempts to kill them or avoid them in the prop hunt videos. Toast showed he disliked the Housekeeper very much as the Housekeeper caused him phase in and out of a dimensional rift like an unknown ghost. Toast hates a Level 6 ghost because of the fact that the ghost caused Johnny Ghost to cause a volcanic eruption in Brazil. The ghost was destroyed in the process. Johnny Toast became very serious and worried about Johnny Ghost when he told Spencer, Papa Acachalla, and Gertrude that he was dealing with a "Level 6 mule that was throwing pizzas" for unknown reasons. This may show he either fears or hates the mule ghost. He may also simply frown upon Johnny Ghost for having to deal with a pizza-throwing mule. Toast dislikes explaining the situation, and never confronts the ghost. Multiple Level 6 ghosts haunt the abode of the Housekeeper. At that point in time, Toast was fed up with the Military Morons and possibly hoped for their downfall by the ghosts. Backstory Johnny Toast is a English Paranormal Investigator who came to America in search of a better things. By luck, he met Johnny Ghost, and somehow became his assistant. Johnny Toast respects Johnny Ghost, and despite Ghost being younger than him, Johnny Toast still calls him "Sir." He found out about Johnny's other side during a routine hunt and yet still sticks with him. He has found ways to pacify the murderer in Ghost's head. Whenever Johnny Ghost begins to freak out, Toast makes him a calming cup of tea and it usually does the trick. He does have a whiskey problem but still manages to take care of his best friend, even when tipsy. (Never drink the tea from his favorite mug. Chances are there's whiskey in it. He also always has a flask of whiskey on hand. Whenever Johnny Ghost is around Johnny Toast, he finds his mind at it's clearest No laughter, no drumming as if his alter ego Jimmy Casket has no hold on his mind. Sadly Johnny Toast can't be around all the time. Perhaps Jimmy is pacified by the lovely taste of Johnny Toast's delicious homemade tea. Trivia *He has a bit (or more than a bit) of a drinking problem. Particularly whiskey. * He has nightmares about Amii. * Johnny Ghost claims that Johnny Toast is the fan favorite. * He is a Pokemon expert. * He is currently heading to Loch Ness with Johnny Ghost. * He knows the art of British Disco. Category:Characters Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Male Category:Character Category:Maniacs Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Alchoholic H Category:Protagonist Category:Psycho Category:Cierra Frye Category:ImmortalKyodai